


February 6, Robin

by SoraaKami



Series: Happy Birthday on Grand Line [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Childhood Memories, Cute, F/M, Melancholy, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami
Summary: Des années après la fin de leur aventure, Robin emmène Franky dans un ultime voyage.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Series: Happy Birthday on Grand Line [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006506
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	February 6, Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Arf pile à l'heure et de peu ! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais pas !
> 
> Bon anniversaire Robin !

Ses cheveux noirs flottaient dans le vent, l’air marin les balayant pour les faire danser derrière ses épaules au rythme des vagues qui s’écrasaient avec force sur leur embarcation.

Ils allaient vite. Leur navire ouvrait la mer en deux sur leur passage tandis que l’air lui fouettait violemment les oreilles. Elle ne souhaitait pas forcément qu’ils aillent à une telle vitesse, mais Franky avait l’air de vouloir pousser les limites de sa nouvelle création. Elle pouvait le comprendre : après tout, il ne s’agissait pas que de son excursion à elle.

Bien qu’elle eut un doute à la vue de la silhouette de l’île qui commença à se dessiner au loin.

Et son doux sourire se fana à cette vision. Car contrairement à ses derniers et traumatisant souvenirs, un immense mais timide arbre commençait à repousser, semblant recouvrir peu à peu le petit bout de terre qui avait de nouveau verdi.

Son cœur se serra à cela.

Elle entendit le cyborg lui parler dans son dos, mais elle n’arrivait même plus à l’entendre correctement.

Le chagrin et le désespoir dans son âme lui revinrent, aussi vifs qu’à l’époque de ses huit ans, vingt-huit ans plus tôt. Tellement de temps avait passé depuis pourtant, mais les souvenirs étaient toujours aussi ardents. Douloureux, déchirants. L’infâme odeur de brûlé semblait toujours bloquée dans ses narines, comme dans ses pires cauchemars d’enfant.

Mais au milieu de ce chaos intérieur, d’autres souvenirs affluaient, plus doux.

Des étreintes. Des encouragements. Des conseils. Des félicitations. Des rires.

Des visages et des sourires d’une autre époque.

D’une si douce époque malgré la solitude qui l’affligeait déjà, en ce temps-là.

Elle essaya de chasser les images les plus douloureuses au fond d’elle et de se concentrer sur celles-ci, les plus heureuses.

Car c’était bien en leur mémoire qu’elle avait décidé de revenir ici, aujourd’hui.

Leur petit bateau fut enfin amarré à la défunte île d’Ohara quelques minutes plus tard. Un étrange sentiment accueillit l’archéologue lorsqu’elle posa pied à terre, doux mélange de nostalgie, de tristesse et de réconfort.

Car quoi que l’on en dise... Même si presque trois décennies étaient passées depuis ce jour maudit où sa vie avait explosé en morceaux, cet endroit restait et resterait son foyer. À jamais.

Elle n’y sentirait peut-être jamais aussi bien que sur le Sunny parmi ses compagnons, mais ce sentiment de sécurité ne la quittait pas malgré tout.

Malgré les traces encore visibles du Buster Call.

Elle ne risquait rien, ici. Elle en avait la conviction profonde au plus profond de son être.

Même si avoir la preuve du passage mortel de la Marine sous les yeux la fit craquer pour de bon. Elle éclata en sanglots face à un impact de bombe qui avait creusé profondément la terre, non loin de l’arbre de la Cognition.

Non loin de là où elle avait serré sa mère dans ses bras pour la première et la dernière fois de sa vie.

Et aujourd’hui, c’était son fiancé qui la serrait dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Comme pour lui rappeler qu’elle n’était plus seule désormais. Que jamais il ne l’abandonnerait. Que jamais plus il ne laisserait quoi que ce soit lui arriver.

Alors elle profita de son étreinte et se noya dans ses yeux noirs un instant, comme pour reprendre de la force.

Elle se sentait toujours plus forte avec Franky à ses côtés.

Ayant récupéré son calme et son souffle, les deux amants solitaires de l’équipage du Chapeau de Paille partirent à la découverte de l’île qui renaissait petit à petit de ses cendres. La nature avait repris ses droits sur les anciennes habitations, la faune et la flore paraissaient plus luxuriantes que jamais. L’endroit apparaissait idyllique, comme si la terre elle-même cherchait à effacer toute trace de l’horreur qu’elle avait essuyé des années plus tôt.

Elle se surprit à sourire en retrouvant son chemin parmi les arbres et les maisons délabrées. Routes de pierre recouvertes de mousse qui serpentaient à travers la petite île comme pour indiquer la voie aux âmes égarées, elle embarqua Franky dans son errance avec plaisir. Plusieurs fois il lui demanda pourquoi avait-elle l’air d’éviter si soigneusement de s’approcher trop près de l’arbre qui repoussait courageusement.

Elle aurait aimé trouver les mots justes pour lui expliquer à quel point l’ancienne et majestueuse bibliothèque de la légendaire Ohara n’était pas qu’un simple arbre qui luttait pour sa survie.

Et à quel point elle avait peur de s’approcher du petit lac qui le bordait.

Elle redoutait ce qu’elle allait y trouver. Car même si son esprit rationnel n’y croyait pas, une petite part d’elle-même paraissait se complaire à garder un mince espoir.

Mais il ne pouvait pas y avoir d’espoir là où la mort avait tout consumé sur son passage. Elle avait vu son île partir en cendres sous ses yeux d’enfant innocent. Et elle ne croyait que moyennement aux miracles lorsque son capitaine n’était pas dans le coin.

Et pourtant... Visiblement, miracle il y eut.

Du moins, c’était ce qu’elle devina lorsqu’elle entendit la voix lointaine du cyborg l’appeler avec empressement dans la direction du lac, justement.

Elle y accourut sans réellement le réaliser. Et son cœur déjà au bord des lèvres sembla exploser lorsqu’elle découvrit les yeux émerveillés de son amour braqués sur le sol.

Un miracle.

Il semblait que l’arbre de la cognition avait chuté sur le lac lors du Buster Call. En tout cas, c’était l’hypothèse irréfutable qui lui vint à l’esprit lorsqu’elle vit les énormes débris de l’immense tronc recouvrir le petit lac dans son entièreté. Le temps avait fait son œuvre, la terre et la végétation se mélangeant aux débris de meubles et de tissus des habitations des anciens archéologues qui vivaient là jadis. Mais Franky avait dégagé un petit passage.

L’eau avait, semblait-il, était évacuée d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Mais le trou était encore là. Béant, tentateur.

Car même de là où elle se tenait, elle pouvait apercevoir que certains livres semblaient encore entiers.

Ses doigts blancs glissèrent sur son visage alors que les larmes coulaient de nouveau en pluie diluvienne sur ses joues. Franky vint la rejoindre, passant un de ses bras métallique autour de ses épaules.

\- Ils sont certainement fragiles... Mais toi et moi ensemble, on pourrait en récupérer une grosse partie si on se débrouille bien... Et si tu le veux.

\- ... Évidemment que je le veux... tenta-t-elle d’articuler entre deux sanglots émus.

\- ... Héhé. Ça ressemble presque à une demande en mariage, ricana fièrement le bleu.

\- ... C’en est une à mes yeux, Franky.

Elle le sentit se figer avant qu’il ne fasse quelques pas en arrière pour la sonder gravement, les yeux écarquillés.

\- N’avait-on pas dit que nous nous installerions ici à la seule condition miraculeuse que quelque chose ait été sauvé ? continua-t-elle en lui souriant doucement.

\- ... Si. Mais...

\- Si tu le souhaites toujours, bien évidemment, le coupa-t-elle. Luffy nous a laissé une liberté totale. Il nous a invité à trouver un foyer à nous si nous le souhaitions.

\- Il nous a « ordonné » plutôt, tu veux dire...

Elle rit franchement face à la moue de son compagnon. Leur capitaine se montrait de plus en plus persuasif avec les années qui passaient, et ce d’autant plus depuis qu’il était devenu roi des pirates.

Mais ils savaient tous les deux qu’il le faisait par amour pour eux. Pour qu’ils trouvent leur propre bonheur à leur tour.

\- ... J’ai un devoir qui repose sur mes épaules maintenant que je sais que le savoir d’Ohara n’a pas été entièrement détruit, reprit-elle plus sérieusement tout en fixant la fosse qui avait protégé la mémoire de ses ancêtres durant toutes ces années. Cette île est et a toujours été ma maison... Et t’y voir aujourd’hui me conforte dans cette idée.

Elle plongea de nouveau ses yeux bleus doux dans les siens, essayant de lui rappeler tout son amour qu’elle avait pour lui.

Comme s’il en avait réellement besoin.

\- C’est ici que je veux construire notre vie. C’est ici que je veux voir nos enfants naître et grandir. C’est ici que je veux passer chaque jour de ma vie à tes côtés...

Elle s’amusa de le voir se décomposer, tout particulièrement sur le mot « enfants ». Et son sourire tendre s’agrandit un peu plus.

\- Je veux faire renaître Ohara de ses cendres. Avec toi à mes côtés.

Il souffla un coup, passa une main derrière sa tête pour se la gratter d’un geste nerveux. Il avait toute sa confiance. Elle savait qu’il ne rechignerait jamais sur une telle demande, car il s’agissait également de son souhait le plus cher, à lui aussi.

Mais il restait toujours cet éternel pataud dont elle avait commencé à tomber amoureuse à Enies Lobby. L'orgueil et sa fierté du cyborg cachaient une grande part de nervosité face à certaines responsabilités.

Néanmoins, comme elle n’en douta pas un seul instant, il ne tarda pas à lui sourire en retour, lui renvoyant tout son amour avec plaisir.

\- Dans quoi tu m’as embarqué encore, Nico Robin... ?

**Author's Note:**

> Vous vous rappelez quand je me suis dit à moi-même « pas de ship dans les textes anniversaires Soraa !» ? Non ? Bah moi j’m’en rappelle.
> 
> Et je pleure maintenant.
> 
> Mais je les aime trooooop c’est plus fort que moi ;w; et j’ai manqué d’idée pour ce texte, en plus de l’avoir littéralement commencé une heure avant la fin du 6 février. Alors tant pis, au moins j’aurais écrit un truc cute pour ma Robin d’amour ! ;w; J’espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
